The advent of virtualization technologies for computing resources has provided benefits with respect to managing large-scale computing resources for many customers with diverse needs and has allowed various computing resources or computing services to be efficiently and securely shared by multiple customers. For example, virtualization technologies may allow a single physical computing machine to be shared among multiple customers by providing each customer with one or more computing instances hosted by the single physical computing machine using a hypervisor. Each computing instance may be a guest machine acting as a distinct logical computing system that provides a customer with the perception that the customer is the sole operator and administrator of a given virtualized hardware computing resource.
A distributed application may be launched and executed within a computing service environment using a computing resource group that may be a configuration of computing resources (e.g., virtualized hardware and software) that form a private network environment. A distributed application may be software executed on or across multiple computing instances within a network. The software components executing on the computing instances may interact with one another in order to perform a data processing task. A distributed application may have tunable parameters that affect the operation of the distributed application. For example, a memory allocation parameter may be specified for a distributed application. A distributed application administrator may adjust the settings of the tunable parameters to increase, modify, and/or stabilize performance of a distributed application.